cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Operative Grillo
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Abyss to be validated * Vernon von Grun New Contact(s) Information Operative Grillo is a scientist dedicated to the developments in science and technology to further the cause of Arachnos. He acts as the official Arachnos liason with Dr. Aeon in Cap au Diable through his proxies, and is involved with a number of secret Arachnos projects. He is a fervant supporter of Lord Recluse's vision - a technocratic world led by its greatest thinkers. Initial Contact Ah. Yes, I've been expecting you. I am Operative Grillo, the lead Arachnos developer for science and technology. I have need of assistance dealing with some matters vital to the security of Arachnos, and you've been identified as one of Lord Recluse's more capable lieutenants. Serve me well and you will serve Arachnos well, and what greater glory is there than that! Store Operative Grillo sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 45 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost * Level 50 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost Badge Mission Story Arc Souvenir: Snake Talisman This is an ancient Snake Talisman. You received it from one of the powerful Snakes in a tale you like to call: Ancient History It all started when Operative Grillo was called by Kalinda on Mercy Island about some Snake problems occurring there. Grillo sent you to speak with Mongoose, who told you about a new breed of Snake he had run into which was vastly more powerful than anything he had encountered before. You checked out the Snake pit he mentioned and found a nest of powerful Snakes who spoke of the return of Stheno and rise of the S'lisur. Operative Grillo mentioned how Arachnos came to the Rogue Isles and first encountered the Snakes, driving them deep underground. Operative Grillo wanted you to know more about the history of the Snakes, and so sent you to speak with Regent Korol. Korol told you a story about how the Snakes ruled over the Rogue Isles and how early settlers paid homage to them. The Snakes unlocked the secrets of the earth and the world trembled at the tough of Stheno. Operative Grillo spoke with the Arachnos Mystics and they mentioned how the Circle of Thorns may be keeping information on the Snakes as well. You invaded a Circle temple in the Nerva Archipelago and foudn the Lore of the S'silur, revealing how in ancient times a pregnant woman drank from the Well of Furies and was transformed by it. She became known as the Gorgon Stheno, sister of Medusa. Stheno fled across the ocean in search of a place where she could give birth to her progeny and came to the islands where the Rogue Islands now exist. The birth of her progeny exhausted her, and so she retreated underground to rest and recover for centuries. Operative Grillo told you this information would be useful in times to come. Souvenir: Jewel of Stheno This is a jewel taken from the ceremonial garb of the snake-goddess Stheno. You got it from her after a battle you like to call: Snake Fest It all started when Operative Grillo told you about some problems on Mercy Island. Kalinda had reported higher than usual Snake activity which resulted in many disappearances. Some of the villains who returned to the Arachnos medlab reported deadly Snakes who were much more powerful than any they'd seen before. You invaded one of the Snake holes where many of the disappearances had occurred and found a number of these new and deadly Snakes. Grillo feared the recent Snake uprisings were signs of a greater problem, and so wanted you to collect some DNA samples from these Snakes. He sent you to Mongoose on Mercy Island, who tracked down another pit containing these new Snakes. Heading in, you got the DNA samples you needed and took them to Dr. Forrester in Grandville. Dr. Forrester reported the DNA samples from the new Snakes match the earlier Snakes of Mercy Island but are in a purer form, as if from a 'proto-Snake'. The also have a very unstable molecular structure, as if the Snakes had their age artificially accelerated. Forrester mentioned that he hadn't seen such a technique put in place since he had done some consulting at the local Crey labs. Grillo decided to follow up on Forrester's claims about Crey's involvement on metabolism acceleration. He found that Dr. Wells was heading up the relevant Crey lab and sent you on a mission to kidnap Wells for Arachnos interrogation. Dr. Wells had some very interesting things to relate. Apparently, a number of the scientists at the metabolism acceleration lab were transferred to a secret project on Mercy Island. However, follow-up with the Crey security chief revealed that there are no sanctioned Crey projects on Mercy Island! It seemed as though there was an elaborate cover-up in place to create this secret lab on Mercy Island using Crey resources. Crey managed to track down the address of a closed-down office on Mercy Island where tech equipment was delivered for this 'secret project'. Further investigation revealed an underground tech lab filled with renegade Crey personnel and run by the Snakes! It looked as though the Snakes used their psychic mesmerism to build this lab and enhance the existing weaker Snakes of Mercy Island to match those of their 'true-born' brethren. Operative Grillo was shocked - he never thought the Snakes had anyone powerful enough to pull this off! Operative Grillo set Mongoose on trying to find the main lair of this Snake cult on Mercy Island. Meanwhile, he sent you to meet with Terrence Dobbs, the resident professional exterminator of Grandville. While he specialized in Arachnoids, he managed to hook you up with a "Snake-B-Gone" toxic concoction to use against the Snakes. Mongoose reported back to Grillo with the location of the Snake Lair - right beneath Fort Cerberus on Mercy Island! You went in and found an elaborate Snake temple and hatchery - along with the giant Snake goddess Stheno! After a long and vicious fight with Stheno you managed to defeat her, sending her Children underground once again. Missions Briefing Nemesis. I'd consider him and his troops comical if they weren't so deadly. Underneath their brass-plater armor you'll sometimes find technology more advanced than even Arachnos can produce. The Warhulks in particular are of interest to Arachnos, so much that we'd like to learn more about them. Of course, this involves engaging the Warhulks, destroying them, and getting tech samples from them. We've received word that Nemesis is raiding one of the local warehouses for supplies, and that their assault team includes a number of Warhulks. Intercept the Nemesis troops and collect tech samples from the Warhulks! This warehouse raid is typical of their resupply tactics, a simple hit-and-run. You'll have 75 minutes before they escape! Mission Acceptance If we can unlock the secrets of the Nemesis technology, we'll be unstoppable! Mission Objective Take down those Warhulks! * Defeat 3 Warhulks ''You salvaged enough tech from the Warhulks! Debriefing These tech samples are perfect! With the brilliance of the Arachnos technicians, we shall one day unlock the secrets of Nemesis! You are doing well. Arachnos appreciates loyalty! (Story Arc: Ancient History, mission 1 of 3) Briefing I've received a rather odd request which has filtered up all the way from Kalinda on Mercy Island. Apparently, a fellow by the name of Mongoose has been having troubles with the Snakes infesting the area. I know this seems beneath you, but from this report it sounds like we might actually need someone of your caliber.' Head over to Mercy Island and speak with Mongoose. Take care of whatever problem he's been having with these Snakes!' Mission Acceptance I'm suspecting these Snakes are different from the ones you may have faced before. Mission Objective * Speak with Mongoose "Yo. I remember when you was just a young punk runnin' through Mercy. Man, you're REAL bad now, eh? Well, this might be just what you need to prove that! I seen some Snakes runnin' around some of the pits here on Mercy which ain't like nothin' I seen before. I'm talkin' about big, mean, and nasty. I thoght I'd take 'em for a new pair of boots, but then they start whuppin' me hard! I mean, they was fast and killer, and I had to beat tracks before I ended up as Snake chow. I reported it to Kalinda and she said she'd talk to someone higher up in Arachnos. Guess that's why you're here now. Here's where the Snake hole is where I seen 'em. Deal with 'em if you can, and be quick about it. Last thing we need is some mutant Snakes chowin' down on all the fresh Zig rejects!" * Defeat all Snakes in caves The familiar smell of these Snake pits comes back to you. Take care of Moongoose's little problem so you can get out of here! You defeated the Snakes! Debriefing Stheno and S'lisur? This could be... problematic. Perhaps it is time to enlighten you to some ancient history. When Arachnos first came to the Rogue Isles, they encountered these creatures being worshipped like gods. Archnos drove them underground, but then looked into a bit more of their past. A few Arachnos operatives keep knowledge of these records, but perhaps this is something worth looking into again. Excellent. You are a true soldier of Arachnos! (Story Arc: Ancient History, mission 2 of 3) Briefing Your recent encounter with the mutant Snakes on Mercy Island has uncovered smoe history which I thought was buried. I already told you of how the forces of Arachnos first encountered these creatures upon arriving on the Rogue Isles. Well there's more to it than that, and knowledge is the greatest tool to use against our enemies! While I'm not keen on her methods, she has produced results and is fluent in such lore. Speak with Regent Korol about the Snakes. Mission Acceptance Regent Korol is a center of information for Arachnos, and this makes her valuable. Mission Objective * Speak with Regent Korol "Ah! How are you doing, my pet? I've been watching your progress through Grandville, and the experience has proved most entertaining! You wish to know more about the Snakes, yes? I know of these creatures, of how they were once the dominant force of the Rogue Isles, of how early settlers of the islands would refer to them as gods and pay them tributes of blood. These Snakes, or S'silur as they call themselves worshipped the goddess Stheno. In their great temple beneath the island they unlocked the secrets of the earth. The world trembled at Stheno's touch! Recently, I have sensed a stirring at the edge of my consciousness, a powerful psychic force. But when I have reached out for it, it slips away. Whatever it is, it's cunning and ancient. Beware! Debriefing Ancient earth gods. Remnants of lost civilizations. This is what we're dealing with here and this is what we should be prepared for. (Ancient History, mission 3 of 3) Briefing There is another source of ancient lore regarding the Snakes which we have not tapped - the Circle of Thorns. I've spoken with the Arachnos Mystics and they have revealed that one of the older Circle temples might have more information on these Snakes. Invade the Circle of Thorns temple to find information on the S'slir! Mission Acceptance The Circle protects their secrets, but this one piece of information shall not remain a secret for long. Mission Objective *Steal Lore from the Circle ** Find Snake Lore Debriefing The Well of Furies. The sister of Medusa. Sounds like ancient myths, doesn't it? But in myths there is always a grain of truth, and in this truth lies strength. You would do well to remember that. (Escaped! Mission 1 of 3) Briefing We've got a problem with one of the test subjects at one of our labs. The subject in question has strong teleportation powers, and thus is hard to track down. The last sighting of the teleporter was by the Crey labs - we suspect that Crey may have had a hand in his escape. Head to the Crey lab and find out where our missing teleporter disappeared to. Mission Acceptance Crey is always trying to steal our projects for themselves. We tolerate their presence in Grandville because of their considerable wealth and sci-tech knowledge, but transgressions like this should not go unpunished. Mission Objective *Interrogate Crey scientists ** Defeat Crey head scientist Debriefing It sounds as though we are well on the way to finding our missing test subject! (Escaped! Mission 2 of 3) Briefing Now that you've tracked down where Crey is keeping our escaped test subject, codenamed 'Trapdoor', we need to get a hold of him before Crey can escape with him! Head into the Crey facility and take down Trapdoor! Mission Acceptance Trapdoor is fairly new to his powers, but he might be able to escape. We're working on a way to deal with that little problem. Mission Objective * Defeat Trapdoor and allies Notable NPC's * Trapdoor Debriefing He teleported away at the last minute? We were hoping he hadn't refined his abilities so much. Still, we have a contingency plan in place. (Escaped! Mission 3 of 3) Briefing Trapdoor won't get away this time. I've had the boys at the lab whip up simething new: a Teleport Suppression Device! It sets up a passive teleporation disruption field keyed to Trapdoor's DNA signature which disables long-range teleport so he cannot escape this time. Our operatives have spotted Crey smuggling him off the island. We've got a boat waiting at the docks. Intercept the ship and take down Trapdoor once and for all! Mission Acceptance Analysis of Trapdoor's inherent advanced teleportation abilities can unlock many interesting new developments for Arachnos. You've been given the tools necessary to ensure success in this mission - be sure you catch him this time! Mission Objective * Defeat Trapdoor and allies Enemies Notable NPC's * Trapdoor Debriefing Perfect. Trapdoor is nicely secured back in our Arachnos laboratories, and steps have been taken to ensure that he doesn't escape again. He definitely has powerful teleportational abilities. It's amazing what power the Well can grant its users... erm, forget I said that. Briefing It's a sad twist of fate that there are some scientific minds which meet pinnacles of brilliance without actually achieving enlightenment - the vision Lord Recluse shares. Like ripe fruits from a tree, their discoveries must be harvested by Arachnos so we can achieve our future goals. We've been monitoring a number of SERAPH and DATA scientists, waiting for the right time to strike, to liberate their discoveries from their chained minds. Unfortunately, their knowledge is highly coveted by many ambitious organizations, and sometimes we must fight to get what is rightfully ours. Recently, the Council has 'acquired' one of our targets and is attempting to wrest information from him as we speak. The Council does not share our vision - the secrets these scientists have is rightfully ours. Head to the Council base and kidnap that scientist for Arachnos! Mission Acceptance The Council has strong discipline, but are misguided. Show them the way of true power. Mission Objective * Kidnap scientist from Council ** Kidnap SERAPH scientist Enemies Arachnos operatives meet you to take the SERAPH scientist to Grandville! Debriefing The SERAPH scientist is currently undergoing Arachnos doctrination as we speak. Soon he will be more than willing to share his scientific discoveries, and the glory of Arachnos will be ensured! (Story Arc: Snake Fest, Mission 1 of 6) Briefing The Snakes of Mercy Island. Remember them? Fascinating creatures. There are many theories about how these creatures came about, of which I'm sure you're already aware of most. The more danagerous of the specimens there seem to be causing problems again. You've never had trouble dealing with them before, so I'll send you to talk to Kalinda about the recent problems we've been having on Mercy. Mission Acceptance Kalinda will give you the details of the mission. Deal with whatever the problem is, then report back to me. Mission Objectives * Speak to Kalinda "Greatings, VILLAINNAME. As you may be aware, I am charged by Arachnos to recruit newcomers to Mercy Island. Recently, we've had problems with people... disappearing. Reports indicate many of the disappearances occurred around known Snake holes. We've had some villains return to the Arachnos medical bays saying they were overwhelmed by Snakes in the darkness, more powerful than any they've encountered before. If there is indeed a new, more deadly variety of Snakes, they must be taken care of. Mercy island is meant to be a testing ground, not a slaughterhouse. Head over to the Snake pit where most of these disappearances have occurred and deal with the problem." * Defeat all Snakes Enemies Debriefing You've taken care of the Snakes Mongoose found? Good work, but I fear this may be part of a larger problem we will need to solve. (Story Arc: Snake Fest, Mission 2 of 6) Briefing This rise in Snake activity on Mercy has me a bit concerned. While you have taken care of the one Snake hole, I think it is a symptom of a larger problem. I would like one of our Grandville scientists, a fellow by the name of Dr. Forrester, to look into this matter. He requested delivery of some DNA samples taken from these mutant Snakes, preferably one of their leaders. A Snake hunter known as Mongoose has tracked down another Snake hole containing these deadlier Snakes. Head over to Mercy Island to speak with Mongoose. Mission Acceptance Mongoose will help you track down another Snake pit where you can get DNA samples from the Snakes. When you've done that, take the DNA samples to Dr. Forrester in Grandville. Mission Objective(s) * Speak to Mongoose "Yo, VILLAINNAME. Didn't expect to see you again, but I guess the Snake problems say otherwise. So, we got more problems with these mutant Snakes. These things have started popping up all over Mercy, and it usually ends up with some poor villain fresh from the Zig gettin' dragged screamin' into one of the Snake pits. I'd laugh, but I know that next time it could be me! Grillo told me you're wanting to hunt down some of these things. I spotted some of those freaky mutant Snakes up in Mercy proper, so head over to the Snake pit there. And tell Grillo I appreciate the big payoff for helpin' him out!" * Defeat Snake leader and minions Get those DNA samples for Grillo! Enemies * Take Snake DNA to Dr. Forrester Dr. Forrester: "These are DNA samples from those mutant Snakes? Give me a minute... Fascinating! Simply fascinating! This Snake DNA matches those of the regular, weaker Snake specimens normally found on Mercy Island, but is ten times stronger - it's as if these new Snakes you encountered come from a 'pure strain' of Snake... a proto-Snake if you will! Additionally, the version you brought me is molecularly unstable - it looks like these new Snakes have had their age artificially accelerated! I haven't seen such works since I did some consulting at the local Crey labs!" Debriefing So we're dealing with a new, stronger version of Snake, and one which has been tampered with to boot. Dr. Forrester saw this technique at the local Crey lab? Perhaps it's time to pay our friends at Crey a visit. (Story Arc: Snake Fest, Mission 3 of 6) Briefing The local Crey laboratories are quite well-funded and equipped. They might have what it takes to accelerate the aging of these new breed of Snakes. But to what purpose? What does Crey hope to gain out of it? Perhaps they wish to find a new type of shock troop? If so, why do these Snakes still talk about the coming of Stheno and dress in such archaic verstments? It's time to find out. We've located the head scientist at the Crey metabolism acceleration labs - he should be able to tell us what's going on with the Crey projects! Kidnap Dr. Wells from Crey labs! Mission Acceptance Dr. Wells is an excellent researcher, but will not last long under Arachnos interrogation. If he cooperates, perhaps we will be able to offer him a position amongst the Arachnos technicians. Mission Objective * Kidnap Dr. Wells Enemies Debriefing I trust the Crey guards didn't give you too much trouble? And Dr. Wells was treated well? Dr. Wells is quite the accomplished scientist, and I won't have him mistreated! (Story Arc: Snake Fest, Mission 4 of 6) Briefing The interrogation of the Crey scientist Dr. Wells has revealed some interesting things regarding the situation with the new Snakes on Mercy Island. Apparently, some of the leading scientists he had been working with on metabolism accelteration had recently been transferred to a top-secret Crey facility on Mercy Island. However, follow-up with Countess Crey and the local Crey security chief has revealed there is no sanctioned Crey facility there! Crey wants to get to the bottom of this as well. Crey has uncovered the transfer of tech equipment and personnel to this supposed 'secret project', but none of it was sanctioned by Crey. It was all covered up under voluminous paper trails, deleted computer files, and forged documents! However, we did manage to recover some deleted files from one of the computers which points to an abandoned office on Mercy Island. This is our best lead for tracking down who is behind these new Snakes! Head to the office building on Mercy Island and investigate this unsanctioned Crey project! Mission Acceptance A renegade Crey project team. Mutated Snakes. This is proving more and more interesting the further we go. I'd watch out for members of this project trying to stop you, VILLAINNAME. Mission Objective(s) * Investigate unsanctioned project ** Defeat project leader and minions Ambush * Small ambush (two minions, level modified by mission difficulty while solo) upon zoning into Mercy Island. Be nice to the new characters and defeat them before proceeding to the mission door. Enemies Notable NPC's * Boss: Elder Cobra Debriefing The Snakes themselves were controlling the Crey personnel? But the Snakes simply don't have anyone powerful enough to undertake such a task! Or do they? (Story Arc: Snake Fest, Mission 5 of 6) Briefing If a powerful entity behind the Snakes is able to steal a sizeable tech resource right from under the nose of Crey Industries, we've got a real problem. I've got Mongoose scouting around Mercy Island to find where the main Snake hole these 'Children of Stheno' are occupying. But I think we may need something special to use against these Snakes. There's an exterminator in Grandville named Terrence Dobbs. He specializes in Arachnoids, but I'm sure he's got some toxic concoction which would prove useful against the Snakes. Go and speak wtih Terrence Dobbs about getting a special weapon to fight the Snakes. Mission Acceptance Dobbs has proven quite useful in keeping the Arachnoid populations in the Gutter to an acceptable level. I'm sure he can put something together to deal with the Snakes. Mission Objective(s) * Speak with Terrence Dobbs " Hey, if it ain't VILLAINNAME! I been expectin' ya ever since I got the call from Grillo! I hear ya got a problem with Snakes, eh? Big ones, too! I'm tellin' ya, as soon as I saw those slitherin' critters on Mercy, I knew there'd be a day when they'd be a problem. Well, just leave it to ol' Dobbs to come up with a final vermin solution! I mixed up a batch of what I like to call 'Snake-B-Gone'. It's some pretty toxic stuff, so don't go sniffin' it okay? It'll turn your brain to mush! Now get outta here! And tell Grillo he owes me big for this one! Temporary Power: Enemies None Debriefing Dobbs gave you something to deal with the Snakes? Very good, then. I'm expecting a call from Mongoose any minute now. (Story Arc: Snake Fest, Mission 6 of 6) Briefing I've received word from Mongoose. He thinks he's found the main lair of the Children of Stheno, right underneath Fort Cerberus on Mercy Island! This is our opportunity to put down this Snake cult before it gets out of hand! Head to Mercy Island and take down the leader of the Snake cult! I'll be blunt with you, VILLAINNAME. The leader of this Snake cult is likely to be VERY powerful. The anti-Snake weapon Dobbs gave you will give you an edge, but it may not be enough. You may want to look into recruiting a team to assist you in this endeavor. Mission Acceptance Watch yourself, VILLAINNAME. Mission Objective(s) * Raid Snake Temple ** Defeat Stheno and minions The air smells of discarded Snake skins and sharp incense. This must be one of the Snake cult's temples. Enemies Notable NPC's * Arch Villain: Stheno "I have ssssslept for far too long! It issss time for usssss to rise up and reclaim our legacy! What'ssss that? I sssssense intrudersssss within my temple! Kill the unbelieverssss!" Debriefing Stheno? As in the Gorgon Stheno, sister of Medusa? Impossible! Surely what you faced was a descendent of the ancient Stheno, not the Snake goddess herself! In any case, you've driven these 'Children of Stheno' underground, at least for now. Now you know what happens when someone drinks from the Well of the Furies! It is powerful, yet uncontrolled. If only we can hardness this potential. One day, I intend to find out. Then all shall love and fear Arachnos! Briefing The Rikti. Alien invaders, or possible allies? While their attack upon Paragon City was aggressive, it was also quite understandable - humanity as a whole is lacking in tis developments of science and technology when compared to the Rikti. The Rikti could either act as vanguards of a new way of life for humankind, or conquerors. Considering the vigilantes of Paragon City were able to drive them off, it is clear they underestimated the potential humanity has. This is now clear to them, as evidenced by the discussions with Lord Recluse and the appearance of Ambassador Kuhr'rekt. However, there are other Rikti who still believe themselves to be the conquerors, and attempt to find weaknesses in humanity's defenses. We've had recent reports of Rikti who have invaded one of the Grandville's offices to gather intelligence and undermine our strength. This cannot be allowed to go unpunished. Take down the Rikti responsible for this intrusion! Mission Acceptance The Rikti we have here are nothing more than common thieves. Deal with them appropriately. Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Rikti leader and minions Enemies Notable NPC's * Boss: Hu'Manst "Confusion: I'm lost..." "Taunt: Sweet dreams, fish-face!" Debriefing Well done! Perhaps in time the Rikti will come around to Arachnos' way of thinking. Briefing Dr. Aeon has been a great contributor to the success of Arachnos. He has developed a higher center for learning in Cap Au Diable, a beautiful island city with an eye towards the future. It is through individuals like Dr. Aeon that Arachnos will achieve its vision of a technocratic dynasty. However, Dr. Aeon has his flaws. Sometimes he believes that he should keep some of his scientific developments to himself. This is unfortunate, and such secretive behavior must be dealt with before it gets out of hand. Your arrival provides us with an opportunity to teach Dr. Aeon to share. Our operatives have located the laboratory where Dr. Aeon has been developing his secret new invention. Since you are outside the official Arachnos hierarchy, you will act as our operative in this matter. Head to Dr. Aeon's lab, steal his research and destroy his mainframe. Mission Acceptance Dr. Aeon's laboratories are protected by Arachnos operatives. This is a good thing, since Dr. Aeon will not think to connect the sabotage directly with Arachnos. Mission Objective(s) * Sabotage Dr. Aeon's research "Find Dr. Aeon's research and destroy his mainframe!" * Steal research Ambush: Normal "Halt! This facility is under protection by Arachnos!" * Destroy mainframe Ambush: Dr. Aeon "How dare you invade my laboratory! I am Dr. Aeon! Enemies Notable NPC's * Elite Boss: Dr. Aeon Debriefing Dr. Aeon's latest research project is fascinating! I can see why he wanted to keep it secret - many of the cybernetics utilized in Arachnos operatives could be affected by it. If Black Scorpion found out, he'd destroy Dr. Aeon first chance he got! Still, things like this cannot be kept secret. Can you imagine the things Arachnos could do with this type of technology? We'd be unstoppable! Soon, soon... Briefing We must of course always protect the interest of our Arachnos technicians. One of them apparently has gone missing, and there have been reports of movements beneath the floor grates. We've done some scanning and found a tunnel entrance nearby the office. Go in there and find what's crawling around beneath the base! Mission Acceptance Clear out whatever is down there. We can't have these distractions disrupting our technicians. Mission Objectives Find and destroy whatever is infesting these tunnels! * Destroy infestation * 3 Arachnoid swarms to destroy Enemies Debriefing Arachnoids, eh? Well, I guess it can't be helped. There's a reason why we keep those things around after all. Perhaps I shall tell you one day. Briefing Mission Acceptance Mission Objective(s) Enemies Notable NPC's Debriefing External Links * Category:CoV Contacts Level 45-50